Halloween Terror/Halloween Terror 2016 items
There are 116 Halloween Terror 2016 items, which are comprised of 12 Skins, 3 Emotes, 22 Victory Poses, 22 Voice Lines, 36 Sprays (including 10 common sprays, 22 hero-specific sprays, and 4 achievement sprays), 3 Highlight Intros, and 18 Player Icons. During the Halloween Terror 2016 event, items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which also replace the normal Loot Box during the Halloween Terror event. All items excluding Player Icons are purchasable with Credits in the Hero Gallery. Newly-introduced items are unlocked at a cost of thrice the price of items of the same rarity. Also, items which were not obtained during the event became unavailable after the event ends, and had remained locked until the next Halloween Terror event. Skins ;Epic Skins Ana_halloweenterror2016_ghoul.png|'Ghoul' (Ana) Bastion_halloweenterror2016_tombstone.png|'Tombstone' (Bastion) Hanzo_halloweenterror2016_demon.png|'Demon' (Hanzo) Pharah_halloweenterror2016_possessed.png|'Possessed' (Pharah) Reinhardt_halloweenterror2016_coldhardt.png|'Coldhardt' (Reinhardt) Soldier76_halloweenterror2016_immortal.png|'Immortal' (Soldier: 76) Symmetra_halloweenterror2016_vampire.png|'Vampire' (Symmetra) Zenyatta_halloweenterror2016_skullyatta.png|'Skullyatta' (Zenyatta) ;Legendary Skins Junkrat_halloweenterror2016_drjunkenstein.png|'Dr. Junkenstein' (Junkrat) Mercy_halloweenterror2016_witch.png|'Witch' (Mercy) Reaper_halloweenterror2016_pumpkin.png|'Pumpkin' (Reaper) Roadhog_halloweenterror2016_junkensteinsmonster.png|'Junkenstein's Monster' (Roadhog) Emotes Ana_halloweenterror2016_emote_candy.gif|'Candy' (Ana) Reinhardt_halloweenterror2016_emote_pumpkinsmash.gif|'Pumpkin Smash' (Reinhardt) Winston_halloweenterror2016_emote_shadowpuppets.gif|'Shadow Puppets' (Winston) Victory Poses Ana_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Ana) Bastion_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Bastion) DVa_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (D.Va) Genji_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Genji) Hanzo_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Hanzo) Junkrat_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Junkrat) Lúcio_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Lúcio) McCree_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (McCree) Mei_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Mei) Mercy_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Mercy) Pharah_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Pharah) Reaper_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Reaper) Reinhardt_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Reinhardt) Roadhog_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Roadhog) Soldier76_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Soldier: 76) Symmetra_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Symmetra) Torbjörn_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Torbjörn) Tracer_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Tracer) Widowmaker_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Widowmaker) Winston_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Winston) Zarya_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Zarya) Zenyatta_halloweenterror2016_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Zenyatta) Voice Lines Sprays ;Common Sprays Halloween Terror Spray - Never Die.png|'…Never Die' Halloween Terror Spray - Bats.png|'Bats' Halloween Terror Spray - Boo.png|'Boo!' Halloween Terror Spray - Boop.png|'Boop!' Halloween Terror Spray - Candyball.png|'Candyball' Halloween Terror Spray - Fangs.png|'Fang' Halloween Terror Spray - Gummy Hog.png|'Gummy Hog' Halloween Terror Spray - Halloween Terror.png|'Halloween Terror' Halloween Terror Spray - Pumpkins.png|'Pumpkins' Halloween Terror Spray - Witchs Brew.png|'Witch's Brew' ;Hero-specific Sprays Ana Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Ana) Bastion Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Bastion) DVa Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (D.Va) Genji Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Genji) Hanzo Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Hanzo) Junkrat Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Junkrat) Lucio Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Lúcio) McCree Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (McCree) Mei Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Mei) Mercy Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Mercy) Pharah Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Pharah) Reaper Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Reaper) Reinhardt Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Reinhardt) Roadhog Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Roadhog) Soldier76 Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Soldier: 76) Symmetra Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Symmetra) Torbjorn Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Torbjörn) Tracer Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Tracer) Widowmaker Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Widowmaker) Winston Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Winston) Zarya Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Zarya) Zenyatta Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|'Trick Or Treat' (Zenyatta) ;Achievement Sprays Special Achievement Spray - Rise Of The Zomnics.png|'Rise Of The Zomnics' Four They Were achievement Special Achievement Spray - Junkenstein's Revenge.png|'Junkenstein's Revenge' Survived The Night achievement Special Achievement Spray - Halloween Special.png|'Halloween Special' Held The Door achievement Special Achievement Spray - The Reapening.png|'The Reapening' Not a Scratch achievement Highlight Intros Genji_halloweenterror2016_highlightintro_pumpkincarving.gif|'Pumpkin Carving' (Genji) Mei_halloweenterror2016_highlightintro_icescream.gif|'Ice Scream' (Mei) Reaper_halloweenterror2016_highlightintro_eternalrest.gif|'Eternal Rest' (Reaper) Player Icons ;Seasonal Icons pi_halterror.png|'Halloween Terror 2016'a :a This player icon is given to every player who logged in during the event run. ;Halloween Icons pi_neverdie.png|'…Never Die' pi_bewitching.png|'Bewitching' pi_calavera.png|'Calavera' pi_candle.png|'Candle' pi_eyeball.png|'Eyeball' pi_ghostymari.png|'Ghostymari' pi_spider.png|'Spider' pi_superstition.png|'Superstition' pi_thedoctor.png|'The Doctor' pi_themonster.png|'The Monster' pi_thereaper.png|'The Reaper' pi_thewitch.png|'The Witch' pi_tombstone.png|'Tombstone' pi_vampachimari.png|'Vampachimari' pi_witchsbrew.png|'Witch's Brew' pi_witchshat.png|'Witch's Hat' pi_wolf.png|'Wolf' Category:Seasonal Content Category:Item list